


Der 2. Versuch

by aislingde



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen, first episode
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingde/pseuds/aislingde
Summary: Warum kehrt in der ersten Folge der neunte Doktor zurück und fragt Rose ein zweites Mal?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Entstand 2008  
> Antares - vielen lieben Dank

Der Doctor schloss die Tür hinter sich und wünschte sich, dass es nicht so wehtat. Es war doch nur ein Mädchen, das nicht mitreisen wollte. Eine Frau in einer ganzen Reihe von weiblichen Begleiterinnen und auch nicht die erste, die abgelehnt hatte.

Und nach dem, was sie gerade erlebt hatte, konnte der Doctor es ihr nicht verübeln. Gegen Monsterpuppen zu kämpfen und haarscharf am Tod vorbeizuschrammen, war nicht jedermanns Sache.

Doch irgendwie hatte er während der gemeinsam durchstandenen Gefahr den Eindruck gehabt, dass sie das Abenteuer geliebt hatte und gerne mitgekommen wäre.

Was auch immer Rose davon abgehalten hatte, die Tardis erneut zu betreten, es war nicht sein Problem und er würde auch ohne sie weiter reisen.

 

Der neue Kurs war schnell gesetzt. Einzige Voraussetzungen: Ein anderer Planet, eine andere Zeit und keine Menschen.

Kurze Zeit später war er schon da. Als der Doctor die Tardis verließ, atmete er tief die kühle, samtige Luft ein. Ganz anders als in London. Keine Abgase, kein Gestank, einfach nur angenehm.

Was würde Rose von dieser Landschaft halten?

Er sah sich um. Imposante Berge, schroffe Klippen und dazu leichter Schneefall.

So würde sich jeder Weihnachten wünschen.

 

Wenn es doch nicht so einsam wäre.

 

Als Grace Holloway zurück blieb, da tat es nicht so weh. Bei ihr wusste er, dass sie nicht dazu geeignet war, seine Abenteuer zu verkraften. Doch Rose – die schien aus einem ganz anderen Holz geschnitzt. Auf ihre Weise intelligent, mutig und verrückt genug. Warum nur musste sich dieser Mickey so an sie klammern?

Frustriert lief der Doctor los, etwas Bewegung würde ihm gut tun. Er war auf einem exotischen Planeten und konnte nicht aufhören an das Mädchen zu denken. Dabei war sie doch nur eine flüchtige Bekannte. Er wollte zur der Hügelkuppe, die nur einige hundert Meter entfernt war und die Aussicht genießen. Das würde ihm helfen, die Gedanken an dieses ungewöhnliche Mädchen zur Seite zu schieben.

 

Die Aussicht war wirklich spektakulär. Ein klarer grüner Himmel, eine weiße Sonne, schroffe Berge, viel Schnee und ein Vulkanausbruch nur wenige Kilometer entfernt. Trotzdem schob sich immer wieder das Bild, wie Rose den Tag rettete, vor sein geistiges Auge. Dass ein so junges Mädchen ihm, dem Timelord, aus der Patsche geholfen hatte, kratze nicht wirklich an seinem Ego. Er war stolz auf ihren Mut und wünschte, dass sie mitreisen könnte. Aber er konnte nicht alles haben.

 

Der Doctor drehte sich um und ging zurück. Dabei achtete er nicht wirklich auf den Weg vor sich, sondern dachte an den vergangenen Tag. London zog wirklich die seltsamsten Gestalten an.

 

Ein Geräusch schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er blickte sich um und sah ein Wesen, das wie eine Mischung aus Einhorn und Drache aussah vor sich. Es hatte fledermausartige Flügel und blaue Schuppen glänzten im Sonnenschein. Es war größer als die Tardis und als es sein Maul aufriss konnte er große, spitze, weiße Zähne sehen.

Dazu stand es noch mitten im Weg sah nicht gerade freundlich aus.

„Hallo!“ Der Doctor grinste das Wesen breit an und zeigte auch all seine Zähne. „Ich bin der Doctor und wer bist du?“

Die Antwort war ein dumpfes Grollen. Nicht freundlich, aber auch nicht wirklich feindselig.

Wieder grinste der Doctor. „Falls dich mein Besuch stört, kein Problem. Ich gehe zurück zur Tardis und verschwinde wieder. Du musst mich nur durchlassen.“

Versuchsweise bewegte er sich einige Schritte auf das Wesen zu. Es grollte, doch der Doctor ließ sich davon nicht irritieren und ging unbeirrt auf sein Schiff zu.

Das Wesen grollte wieder, wich aber ein Stück zur Seite. Dabei behielt es den Doctor immer im Blick. Auch der Doctor schaute es an. Er machte aber einen größeren Bogen, um nicht in die direkte Reichweite der beeindruckenden Zähne zu kommen. Er war etwa zehn Meter von dem Wesen entfernt, als es einen Satz auf ihn zu machte und bedrohlich fauchte.

 

Es gab Momente, in denen das Überleben davon abhing, schnell zu laufen. Das hier war mit Sicherheit einer.

Es waren nur hundert Meter zur Tardis, doch es kam dem Doctor wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor. Er hatte wohl Glück, dass das Wesen groß, behäbig und etwas ungelenk war und 100m-Läufe nicht unbedingt zu seinen Spezialitäten zählten, ansonsten hätte es ihn sofort eingeholt. So hörte er nur das Dröhnen – immer dann, wenn ein Fuß auf den Boden stampfte.

Kurz vor der Tardis sah der Doctor sich um: Das Wesen war beängstigend nahe. Es fauchte erneut und er konnte den fauligen Mundgeruch riechen.

Nur noch wenige Meter, bis er in Sicherheit war. Der Doctor beschleunigte noch einmal, holte das Letzte aus seinen Lungen und seinen Muskeln heraus und war froh, dass er die Tardis nicht abgeschlossen hatte. Er stürzte in das rettende Raumschiff und seine beiden Herzen pochten, als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss.

Er lauschte, aber von draußen war nichts zu hören. Wie hatte dieses Wesen geschafft, so nah zu kommen? Warum hatte er es nicht schon eher bemerkt? Verdammt, er würde doch auf seine alten Tage nicht nachlässig werden?

 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sich die Herzschläge beruhigt hatten und der Doctor zur Konsole gehen konnte. Alle Anzeigen waren normal. Er konnte also weg und er musste auch weg, denn das Pochen, das er an der Außenwand hörte, konnte nur das erboste Tier sein.

Wohin wollte er jetzt? Die Entwicklung einer Supernova beobachten? Den Untergang der Erde betrachten? Oder sollte er Königin Elizabeth einen Besuch abstatten? Bisher hatte er es noch nicht geschafft, der Queen gegenüberzustehen. Dabei musste sie eine wirklich beeindruckende Persönlichkeit sein.

Ob Rose Lust hatte, einen Teil der Geschichte live mitzuerleben?

Halt – sie wusste gar nicht, dass er durch die Zeit reisen konnte.

Er strahlte. Vielleicht konnte er sie damit überzeugen, ihn zu begleiten. Denn egal, was er machen würde: solange er seine Erlebnisse mit niemandem teilen konnte, fehlte das gewisse Etwas.

Er setzte Kurs auf die Erde.


End file.
